There Will Be Light
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: The final battle is over and everyone is experiencing several feelings. *Inspired by the AMAZING song Light from Next to Normal


i_We need some light._

_ First of all, _

_We need some Light._

_You can't sit here in the dark,_

_And all alone,_

_It's a sorry sight./i_

Harry Potter stepped out of Hogwarts castle and dropped to his knees. So this is what freedom felt like? His seventeen year-old battle was over and he had nothing left to worry about. Nothing, except, how he was going to ask Ginny out. The thought of her made him smile. He had saved the world, but he didn't care at this point. He needed to find Ginny and let her know how much he loved her.

_iIt's just you and me,_

_We'll live, you'll see./i_

Hermione Granger threw her arms around Ron, "We did it! We did it, Ron! He's gone! He's really gone!"

Ron Weasley smiled back at the girl he'd loved for so long, "You're right Hermione, we did do it. And we did it together. Now, the world is safe." The two smiled big at each other before wrapping their arms around each other and holding each other safe. There was rubble all around them, and they were cut and bruised, but at least they had each other.

_iNight after night_

_We'd sit and wait for the morning light._

_But we've waited far too long_

_For all that's wrong to be made right. /i_

Luna Lovegood glanced around at the destruction. Good. There were no nargals in sight. She felt a lot lighter now that the world was all right again; like she could float on the wings of a spotted nephliimn. Her radish earrings dangled against the dirt-smudged skin of her neck as she ran off to inspect a pack of wrackspurts.

_iDay after day_

_Wishing all our cares away._

_Trying to fight the things we feel,_

_But some hurts never heal._

_Some ghosts are never gone,_

_But we go on._

_We still go on./i_

George Weasley looked down at the lifeless body of his twin. A tear rolled down his cheek and he felt as if a piece of him was gone; vanished into oblivion. But he knew he needed to walk away; walk away and carry on. Fred wouldn't have wanted him to mope around and always miss him. No, he would've wanted George to walk straight out of the Great Hall and turn someone's hair blue just for a laugh. His hurt would eventually heal, but for now, he had to go on.

_iAnd you find some way to survive,_

_And you find out you don't have to be happy at all,_

_To be happy you're alive./i_

Narcissa Malfoy Looked back on the rubble in a passing glance; a few tears shed for her sister. She just wanted to get her family home safe. She would probably end up in jail later for all of this mess; but the moment, she didn't care. Her husband and son were alive and that's all she cared about. And for the moment, she was happy.

_iDay after day,_

_Give me clouds and rain and gray,_

_Give me pain if that's what real._

_It's the price we pay to feel._

_The price of love is loss,_

_But we still pay,_

_We love anyway./i_

Arthur Weasley held his wife tight, "You were brilliant dear. The way you took down Bellatrix Lestrange! Absolutely brilliant!" He was just glad she was safe and sound. He'd lost one son that day, and he was glad he didn't lose more family members.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Arthur." Molly whispered into his chest, "I love you."

"You know, love is probably what got us all through this mess."

"You're probably right, dear."

_iAnd when the night had finally gone,_

_And when we see the new day dawn,_

_We'll wonder why we wandered for so long,_

_So blind./i_

Draco Malfoy regretted it all. As he left the castle behind, he regretted every decision he'd made since first year. Insulting Ronald Weasley, being rude to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, being arrogant and over-confident, and, most of all, listening to his father and joining the Death Eaters. Draco touched his left forearm. He would be marked forever now; a permanent reminder of all he'd done wrong in his life. Why couldn't he have just made the right decisions? Listened to his mother, rather than aunt? Draco ran his fingers through his white-blond hair; decided that realizing too late can't help a man, but reforming afterwards could. He'll probably be in Azkaban for this; but at least now he'll know why.

_iThe wasted world we thought we knew,_

_The light will make it look brand new._

_So let it,_

_Let it,_

_Shine, shine, shine!/i_

Neville Longbottom smiled to himself. Who said he didn't belong in Gryffindor? He thought he'd been pretty brave back there. The whole seemed brighter now that Voldemort was gone. Even the sun seemed to happier as its light danced off the golden curls of Luna Lovegood. Neville smiled even bigger and walked over to her.

_iDay after day_

_We'll find the will to find our way,_

_Knowing that the darkest skies_

_Will someday see the sun./i_

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat down on the front steps of Hogwarts. She leaned her head against the stone and heaved a sigh of relief. There was always a hope in the world, and as long as there was people to fight for it, people like Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and all the other kids at this school, then hope would win. She had known that going into this battle, but she was glad she had been right. The sun was starting to rise up higher in the sky; and Minerva could tell that this was going to be the brightest day in history.

_iWhen our long night is done,_

_There will be light./i_

Hagrid smiled a smile bigger than his half-giant body. He ran around, scooping up kids that he knew and giving them bone-crushing hugs. He was so happy they were alive. There was good in the world! There really was. And it was a force to be reckoned with.

_iWhen we open up our lives,_

_Sons and daughters, husbands, wives,_

_And fight that fight./i_

The survivors of the battle all walked to the stone bridge leading out to the ground of Hogwarts, laughing and hugging and being joyful together. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, led the pack of war heroes as they marched to their new destinies. Destinies of long-happy lives, and of children and grandchildren, and of safety and peace. And no one would take that away. Why? Because they had all fought for it.

_iThere will be light,_

_There will be light./i_

Everyone stopped and looked over the bridge to the horizon where the sun was still making its way into the sky. They were safe, and the sun was spreading it's light everywhere it could manage.

_iThere will be light./i_


End file.
